


SPECIAL: Actually Doing Their Job

by sn0wfl4k3s



Series: The Stoll Bros. Radio Show [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, also you just had to read it twice i apologize, but if you're uncomfortable with the word porn it is said, i don't really know the rating system or like the warning system for curses or anything, okay so one thing the word porn is said once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wfl4k3s/pseuds/sn0wfl4k3s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stoll brothers do their actual job for once and report on actual camp news that isn't just rumors and hearsay. Topics include news on the upcoming camp dance, parties, Connor's lack of a love life,  the Hephaestus cabin's clearance sale, and personal ads submitted by the brothers' faithful listeners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPECIAL: Actually Doing Their Job

**AUDIO TRANSCRIPT: The Stoll Bros Radio Show 12/11**

TRAVIS: Welcome, listeners, to the Stoll Bros Radio Show, for all your camp news needs.

CONNOR: This week, we're actually going to do our jobs and report on actual camp announcements given to us by actual campers.

TRAVIS: We're as shocked as you are.

CONNOR: First up is more news on the camp-wide dance the Aphrodite and Apollo cabins are hosting. They've finally secured a venue but still need a DJ and a caterer, so if you know anyone cheap give Marissa from the Aphrodite cabin a shout.

TRAVIS: Now, you may be wondering like we were why someone from the Apollo cabin doesn't just DJ themselves, what with being the children of the god of music and all.

CONNOR: So we asked Greg about it, since he's from the Apollo Cabin, and apparently there was this huge argument over "who was good enough to do it" and "who would know the correct proportion of slow dances and twerking songs..."

TRAVIS: People were like, dividing into factions and casting curses over this so eventually everyone decided it was probably best to just hire outside the camp.

CONNOR: So yeah, still need a DJ and a caterer but otherwise a-go for sometime in February. Perfect chance to ask out a crush and make it seem like nothing more than social pressure to have a date for a fun dance slash party.

TRAVIS: Unless you're a chicken, like Connor.

CONNOR: *heavy sigh* That's fair. Anyway, rumor has it that Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin will _not_ be throwing a party tonight by Zeus' Fist. If you _don't_ want to come, _don't_ bring snacks. There will _definitely not_ be magic unpoppable bubbles.

TRAVIS: _Wink._

CONNOR: And now for personal ads.

TRAVIS: Mitchell from the Aphrodite cabin would like to announce that he is single and ready to mingle. Ladies need not apply. Maybe you should give it a shot, eh Connor?

CONNOR: I hate you please die.

TRAVIS: Also, I have a couch that I acquired 100% legitimately that I would like to sell quickly. Please meet me at that shady part behind the Hermes cabin if you're interested.

CONNOR: Finally, the Hephaestus cabin just did some spring cleaning and found like. So many weapons. All of the weapons. They gave me this one crossbow that turns into a sword that turns into a key. I dunno what it unlocks but it's great. Get'em while they're hot guys.

TRAVIS: And that's all the news for this week. Sorry there was nothing more interesting to talk about than Connor's lack of a love life-

CONNOR: Don't even act like you're some Casanova I've seen your porn stash.

TRAVIS: This has been Travis and Connor Stoll, signing off.

 

VOICE TALENTS: Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll

TECH: Greg from the Apollo Cabin

TRANSCRIPTS: Greg from the Apollo Cabin

GUY WHO'S HAPPY HE DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING POTENTIALLY LIFE-THREATENING FOR ONCE: Greg from the Apollo Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> haha can you tell i had nothing to do all day and also nothing to write about haha the woes of being me


End file.
